


极乐地狱

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	极乐地狱

小光回来的时候，已经是晚上十点

身上带了些刚才打架时的血污和雨水的湿气，他打开家里的门，沙发上的身影似乎在打瞌睡，听到开门声倏而惊醒，迷茫的眼睛染上了一层水雾

“小光回来了啊，吃饭了吗？我去给你热一下吧。”

刚的声音一如既往的温柔与细软，他穿着宽松的丝质睡衣，却依然掩盖不住凸起的腹部，领口并未严丝合缝地贴在胸前，两团白嫩的乳肉撑起一道若隐若现的沟壑。小光像被烫到一般收回目光，转身朝楼上走去

身后的人却急匆匆地跟了上来，声音带了一丝焦急，“又受伤了？让我看看…”

冰凉的指尖和柔软的身躯同时贴上了小光的身体，他眸色一暗，说了句“不用”就飞快地上了楼躲进房间，将刚留在了门外

只是短短的一瞬，他的阴茎就硬得发胀

小光扑到床上，沉头底下压着一件被蹂躏得发皱衣服，他将脸埋进去，深深地嗅着已经快淡不可闻的味道，和往常一样解开裤子撸动起来

从最初见面的时候，他就爱上了父亲的爱人

半年前，光一直接带着刚回到家，他们十指相扣，刚亲昵地靠在光一的身上，一双水润的眼睛有些紧张地望向他

“这是我的爱人，他叫刚。”光一不冷不热地说道，没有用继母之类的字眼，小光也并没有在意，尽管这是他亲生母亲去世后，父亲第一次主动和他说话

刚依旧看着他，片刻之后伸出了手：“你好。”

小光盯着那只一看就是保养得当的白皙的手，指甲上染了艳丽的甲油，他的视线又转向父亲和他未来的继母依旧交握在一起的手，没有回应刚的致意

小光不知道父亲上哪找了这一个明显年纪很小的爱人，也不想知道他们是不是真爱，他只感觉到那一瞬，他的心跳很快，然后便仓皇逃开

刚对他很好，这是毋庸置疑的，原本冷清的家因为刚的到来变得鲜活起来，刚很擅长料理，他再也不用吃便利店冷冰冰的三明治，刚很喜欢说话，他再也不用和父亲沉默地度过晚饭时间……他加重手里的力道，在抵达顶峰的瞬间，脑海里满是刚湿漉漉的眼睛

“刚……”

小光陷在床里喘着气，指缝间一片污秽

把自己的继母当作意淫的对象，这不对，他当然知道，但欲望的阀门一旦打开，就再也关不上了。有时候，他嫉妒极了父亲可以正大光明地拥有刚，可以毫无顾忌地触摸刚的身体，再拥着刚入眠

小光睁开眼，打算去拿床头的抽纸，却猝不及防地对上了他爱着的那双眼睛，脑子里顿时轰的一声，他记得进来时关上了门，门是刚主动打开的，在没经过他的同意下。他的身体僵住了，其实他有很多个理由可以解释现在的行为，然而他似乎丧失了说话的能力，直到刚走了进来，坐在床沿

刚墨色的长发踱上了一层银色月光，美丽而鬼魅，小光看到刚的眼睛里多了一些不一样的东西，让他的心跳猛地加快了，像初见时那样，唯一不同的是，这次他没有逃开

他们的呼吸越来越近，直到交缠在一起，小光吻着盼望已久的柔软唇瓣，却只是毫无章法地轻啄，刚微微笑了，勾着小光的脖子，主动探进他的口腔里与他的舌共舞，另一只手探到身下握住了还裸露在外的性器

“唔……”唇缝间溢出不知道是谁的呻吟，这声微不可闻的呢喃像警报似的把小光的理智拉回来些许，他意识到怀里的人是他的继母，是他父亲的爱人。他偏过头，松开了刚的唇

“…为什么？”

刚迷惘地看着小光，仿佛他的问题就像是在问太阳为什么从东边升起那样愚蠢，“我想做，不可以吗？”

小光突然明白了为什么夏娃会在蛇的引诱下去吃禁果，如果蛇拥有刚的声音，他一定也会毫不犹豫地去吃

“我好喜欢小光呢…我一直以为小光讨厌我，伤心了很久。”刚再次贴了过来，靠在小光的怀里低声道，“刚才，我听到了你在喊我的名字，原来小光不讨厌我…好开心…”

疲软的性器在刚的手中又硬了，刚以往冰凉的指尖此刻却带着一团火，小光难耐地喘息几声，扶住刚的后脑微微用力，刚便顺从地弯下腰伏在他胯间，含住前端吞吐起来。小光一下一下地抚摸着刚的头，梳理着他的长发，刚连口交都做得这么温柔优雅，像在品尝什么美味佳肴似的，张大了小巧的嘴含进很深，直顶到咽喉，再缓缓吐出来，舌头抵住龟头前端的尿道口，吮吸出啧啧的水声

“好吃吗？”小光捧着刚的脸，在温热的口腔里挺动了几下，刚含糊不清地应了一声，被磨红的唇角流下一丝唾液

快要高潮的时候小光把刚拉了起来，伸手去解已经不剩几颗的睡衣纽扣，他第一次看到了那总是若隐若现的沟壑的全貌，即使不似女人那般挺翘丰盈，也显得紧致饱满，楚楚动人，两颗明显被经常爱抚的乳头颤抖着挺立在空气里，刚突然搂紧了他，将一团小巧的软肉送到他嘴边

“小光…帮我…吸出来…难受…”

小光毫不犹豫地含住了乳头吮吸起来，握住刚的乳房揉捏，刚柔软的身体贴着他，他从来没有如此地嫉妒父亲可以拥有这样的刚，像一颗多汁的软糖，甜美而又乖巧，他急不可耐地剥开糖纸，分开挺巧的臀瓣，腰一挺插进了进早已湿哒哒的后穴里

“啊！呼…”刚发出一声满足而绵长的叹息，一边的乳汁悉数喂进了小光的嘴里，没被含住的另一边则汹涌地喷薄出来，洒在两人光裸的身体上，黏腻湿润，空气中飘着一股淡淡的奶味

小光立刻松开去吸另一边，直到再也吸不出什么来，又低头舔尽了刚身上残留的乳白色液体，刚却等不及似的，扶着小光的肩晃动起腰身。小光搂紧刚，翻了个身把刚压在身下，还小心翼翼地没有压到已经很显孕态的肚子，握住刚的脚踝挺动起来

尽管这是小光的第一次，但他确信世界上不会有比刚的身体更美妙的地方了，那么柔软又那么灼热，紧密地包裹着他，让他的脑神经兴奋得快要裂开，这一刻他们都忘记了彼此的身份，只知道互相索取着对方的身体，去追寻极乐之地

屋外的雨下得更大，似乎是在掩盖今晚本不该发生的一切，交缠的喘息和哗啦啦的雨声混在一起，宛如惊雷在小光的耳边一遍又一遍地炸开，炸得头皮发麻，他趴伏在刚的身上，不知疲倦地操弄着，刚总是主动张着嘴伸出殷红的舌，他便凑上去亲吻，周而往复

 

那次罪恶的性爱只是一切的开端，父亲总是忙于工作，大部分时间家里都只有小光和刚两个人，只不过小光再也不用因为自己扭曲的爱意躲着刚，而是无时无刻都可以搂着刚入怀，有时在厨房里掀起刚的围裙就插进去，又或者在浴室里，他让刚趴在浴缸边，提着他的腰从后面进入，像野兽一般交合

他最喜欢的还是在属于父亲和刚的那张大床上，把刚操得流着泪求饶，他从不戴套，总是顶进深处将精液浇灌在快要打开的生殖腔口，内射时刚爽到失声，仰起脖子大张着嘴，脸颊边一片泪渍。小光抚摸着刚因为灌满了精液似乎更大了些的肚子，眼神里一片捉摸不透的黑，“等他出来了，该叫我哥哥还是爸爸？”

刚从高潮的余韵中回过神，咯咯地笑了，“等生下他，我再给你生好不好？”

小光绷紧的唇峰放松了一些，他退出刚的身体，大股的精液便顺着操开的洞口涌出来，他们在房间里浓烈的麝香味中接吻

因为刚的话，小光真的开始计算起刚的预产期，而且越来越执着于内射，每当刚换掉沾了污渍的床单，他就忍不住按着刚在新换好的床上做爱，然后故意射到最里面，欣赏着乳白的液体从被操红的洞口流出，渐渐渗进深色的布料里。刚却也不恼，只是捏了捏他的鼻尖，声音还带着未褪去的情欲，“真是个坏孩子。”

 

夏季真正来临了，小光放了暑假，刚的肚子也已经圆得像个篮球般大小，然而让小光不爽的是，为了陪着怀孕的刚，父亲特意将工作都带回了家里处理，这意味着接下来的日子里，他再也无法随心所欲了

光一对小光很严苛，他必须遵守光一每天给他规划好的时间表和学习任务，与刚独处的时间少之又少，他仿佛从情欲的海洋里湿淋淋地被捞上来后狠狠地抽了几鞭子，咸腥的海水渗进破开的伤口，欲望和嫉妒叫嚣着发疼。在难捱的夜晚，他近乎疯狂地撸动自己的性器也无法缓解，最终他无法克制地走到走廊尽头的另一间房间前，听到刚娇软的呻吟，涨得快要裂开的性器才狠狠地抖动了几下，射满了手心

而一墙之隔的房间里，光一听到外面渐渐远去的脚步声，埋在刚身体里的性器用力往里顶了顶，刚刚高潮后的内里一阵阵抽搐，吮吸着前端让他舒服得快要升天，“被他听到就这么爽？嗯？”

刚含着光一的手指，只能发出一些混沌的碎语，他迷蒙着泪眼无力地摇了摇头，却只能换来身上的人更暴戾的插弄

“我操你还不够爽吗？还要去找别人？！”

光一紧紧地扣着刚的后脑，仿佛这样就能掌控刚的一切，他久违的回到家的第一个晚上，就发现刚不再只属于他一个人了，房间的空气里，刚身上的每一寸皮肤，都残留着另一个人的味道，这个人还是他的儿子

刚的喉结颤动着，似乎想要说什么，光一抽出手指，刚便抬起头凑上来和他接吻，嘴里满是咸咸的味道，是从刚的眼角不断涌出来的泪，光一重重地抹去刚脸上的泪渍，扣着他的脸，指甲都快陷进皮肤里

直到刚不再流泪，光一才松开了他的唇，刚仍一抽一抽地打着哭嗝，原本就大的眼睛染了一圈红色，像两个熟透的樱桃，“小光……他太…太像你……”

光一何尝不知道小光像他，他按照他的父亲培养他的方式来培养小光，他们的家族像某种宗教一样进行诡异的传承，不仅是外貌，小光的秉性和爱好也都与他相差无几，有时候看见小光，他就会想起自己同样被压迫被束缚的童年

他对小光始终是心存一些愧疚的，小光过早地丧失了母爱，而他在有限的时间里从未给予过小光父爱——他也不知道怎么给予，在那双和自己过分相像的瞳仁里，光一看到的都是憎恶与失望，更多的是冷漠

刚盯着光一抿紧的唇，长时间的沉默让他微微发着抖，他伸出手去揉光一皱起的眉心，但他知道光一是足够爱他的，所以才这么大胆地仗着这份爱恣意妄为，他试探着再次去吻光一的唇，柔声撒着娇，“我好爱你的。”

他当然是爱光一的，但是也爱小光，他贪心地想拥有这两个人

他们的身体交缠在一起，舌头也交缠在一起，却心各异方

 

今天早晨的天空阴沉沉的，小光结束了晨跑回到家，厨房的门敞开着，刚靠在光一的怀里笑闹着在做早餐，光一从背后环着刚的腰，带起腰间的衣服，露出一片白嫩的皮肤

小光握紧了拳，额角的青筋突突地跳，他不敢再看一眼，快步走到楼梯间

明明一周之前，这个人还被他压在料理台上，干得腿都合不拢

“不吃早餐？”

身后传来光一的声音，低沉又带着不容反抗的威严，小光却咬紧牙关，一言不发地上了楼

单调的黑白灰色调的房间，只有几件简单的陈设，冷清得看不出一丝人气，小光脱掉被汗浸透的T恤，倒在床上攥紧了床单

他告诉自己现在还不是时候，他还没有强大到能够反抗他这个名义上的父亲的威严，然而因为刚，他觉得自己似乎已经到了忍耐的极限，短短的几秒里，他在脑海中勾勒出了无数个把刚从光一手中抢回来的场景，然后在这片只属于他的天地中拥有彼此

“小光……”

突然响起的声音让小光以为是在做梦，然而肌肤相触的感觉却格外真实，刚确实坐在他的床边，用纸巾轻柔地擦去他脸上的汗

小光只是沉默地看着刚，这种时候刚就觉得他和光一很像，仿佛用眼睛就能看透一切般自信且不可一世，刚擦净小光布满汗的额角，俯下身想亲吻他时，小光微微后退躲开了，嗤笑道，“这算什么？继母对继子的关怀吗？”

刚的脸上闪过一抹愠色，“你知道我的心意的。”

“我不知道。”小光皱起了眉，他确实不明白刚的“心意”究竟是给父亲的还是给他的，他希望是后者，尽管这个可能性微乎其微

刚却直截了当地抱住了小光，这段时间刚的肚子又大了一些，小光几乎能通过这个紧密的拥抱感觉到肚子里的胎儿的心跳。刚贴着他的脸颊，手在他的背部哄小孩似的轻轻拍打，“我爱你。”

小光有那么一瞬间的怔然，鼻间满是只属于刚的Omega的气味和隐隐约约的奶香，刚突然的告白更是把他拉入了一个无形的漩涡之中，他的嘴张了又张，最终问了一个最愚蠢的问题，“…那父亲呢？”

“先不提他，好吗？”刚微不可闻地叹了口气，听起来无助又委屈，“吃完早餐后他就要出门了。”

所以呢？他们之间就要这样躲在人后苟且残喘吗？

小光露出一个悲哀至极的表情，只可惜刚并没有看到

餐桌上的气氛压抑而渗人，小光死死地盯着面前的空盘子，一声不吭地吃着早餐，然而无法隔绝掉坐在对面的刚和光一之间甜腻的交谈

……

“喝点牛奶，亲爱的。”

“不喝了，要来不及了。”

“回来吃晚饭吗？”

“我尽量。”光一匆匆吃完，揽过刚的脖子交换了一个告别的吻，转过来对小光说道，“吃完去洗碗，把家务都做了，别让妈妈累着。”

小光低着头，漫不经心地应了一声

刚送光一出门后回来，小光依旧保持着刚才的姿势，低着头看不清表情。刚慢慢地走到他身边，坐在他的怀里

小光无动于衷，甚至还插起一块水果往嘴里送，刚有些恼，抓住了他的手腕，“你还在生气吗？”

见小光还是没有反应，刚的态度软了下来，捧着小光的手贴在自己脸侧，极委屈似的蹭了蹭，“不要生气了好不好？我现在不是属于你了吗？”

指尖在触上软嫩的脸蛋那一刻，防线就彻底崩溃了，小光觉得他根本无法抗拒怀里这个人的一切，他搂紧刚的腰，痴迷又绝望地来回抚摸刚的脸颊，“你从来都不属于我。”

“会的，很快就会了……”

在他们的唇相贴之前，小光听到刚意味不明的呢喃

 

尽管屋里开了充足的冷气，但紧紧贴在一起的两个人还是很快就出了一层薄汗。小光太久没有开荤，边吻边毫无章法地爱抚着刚的身体，或轻或重地按压身上最近多长的肉肉，白嫩的皮肤上不一会儿就布满了指痕。突然刚似乎是被摸到了痒肉，忍不住松开他的唇笑起来，眼睛弯成一双弦月，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙

小光顿时玩心大起，逮住了那块地方就摸，刚笑着软在他怀里求饶，扣住了他作恶的手，惩罚似的轻轻咬了一口他的手指

有时候，小光真的觉得刚是妖精变的，明明一副天真无邪的模样，却最知道怎么勾人

所谓的惩罚很快就变了味，刚含着他的手指吮吸起来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，小光几乎能在刚眼睛里看到自己因为强忍欲望而扭曲的脸庞，他扣住刚的脸，食指在刚的嘴里搅动着，擦过尖尖的虎牙和柔软的舌，带出许多透明的津液

“妈妈，我要喝牛奶。”小光自顾自地说着，然后直接掀起了刚的衣服，露出浑圆的孕肚和好像又涨大一些的两个乳房，那淡淡的奶香味没有了遮盖立刻肆意地散发出来，小光歪着头，含住离他最近的一边吸吮着

刚抱着贴在胸前的脑袋，他的孩子还没有降生，他却已经有了哺育生命的神圣感，尽管他们现在的所作所为是对母亲这个身份的亵渎，然而这并不重要了，因为他们早就跌入了极乐地狱，万劫不复

“啊…小光…另一边……”

小光极其珍惜地舔掉这一边出来的最后一滴，然后立刻去吸另一边，他抱起刚压在沙发上，挤进刚的腿间，刚的身上也不过穿了一件长T恤罢了，光裸的双腿大张着勾住了他的腰，软嫩的脚丫探进了衣服里，磨蹭着他的背

另一边不知道为什么吸不出来多少，小光又被刚磨得难耐，没一会儿就放弃了那一团软肉，他直起身，抓住作乱的细瘦脚腕，脱掉了刚的内裤。担心压到刚的肚子，小光便让刚侧躺着，抬起刚的一条腿，草草地扩张几下就插了进去

“唔！”刚疼得一缩，还没有全部进来他就感觉快被涨满了，委屈地嘤呜着，小光却不管不顾地，死死地扣着他的腿根挺到了最深处

刚像一只缺水的鱼一样大口地喘着气，他连话都说不出来，只能颤抖地接受这乌云压顶般的性爱，坚硬的胯骨一下比一下更快地撞到腿根，红得发疼。这个体位他还不能抱着小光，怀里空虚得可怕，他试图去拉小光扣在他腰上的手，然而和扳一块硬铁似的根本扳不动。刚瘪着嘴，可怜兮兮地嚷道：“我想抱抱你嘛……”

小光叹了口气，拉起刚的两条腿环在腰间，撑在刚的上方小心翼翼地不去压他的肚子。刚终于如愿以偿地去搂小光的脖子，打开他的身体享受着这一切。小光和光一不一样，没那么多技巧，更多的是带着冲劲的蛮力，把他的体内搅得天翻地覆，欲液横流，那粗大的前端几乎要撞开生殖腔口，冲进去和未出世的孩子共享同一个子宫

“慢…太深了……”

刚已经无瑕思考自己到底在说什么了，只觉得再这样激烈地操弄下去身体会被捅穿。而小光听到刚的话，突然停了下来，龟头停在穴口缓缓地磨着，“太深了？那你自己来。”

刚呜咽一声，搂紧了小光去蹭他的阴茎，小光却脱开他的怀抱，好整以暇地往后一靠，拍了拍自己的大腿，刚咬紧下唇，努力撑起被干得虚软的身子，蹲坐在小光腿侧，抱着圆滚滚的肚子慢慢地往下坐，滚热的前端捅进软肉里他就爽得浑身一抖，差点脱力直接贯穿到底，他撑在小光的腹肌上，上下插弄起来

天知道小光用了多少意志力才没有在那甬道里大力抽插，刚的动作简直就是温水煮青蛙，他被一点点地拉进柔软湿热的极乐之地，又被猛地一下抽离。小光忍不住闷哼一声，托住刚的大腿，用力开始颠动

刚撑着小光的胸膛，被顶得上下颠簸，腰发软腿发酸，如果不是这碍事的肚子，他早就趴在小光的身上一同在欲海中浮浮沉沉。可是他的肚子太重了，保持着蹲坐的姿势没一会儿腿就开始打抖，干脆把全身的重量都依靠在托着他屁股的那双大手上，谁知小光却突然撤了手，失去了支撑刚一下子坐在了坚硬如铁的凶器上

“呜…”刚虚软地瘫坐在小光的胯间，身体里还含着对方的阴茎，正顶在生殖腔口汹涌地喷射出精液，刚被射得一抽一抽的，整个人像化成了一滩水，眼泪和口水挂在脸侧，下体更是源源不断地涌出分不清是谁的体液

小光抹去刚脸颊的水光，柔情蜜意地又去吻刚的唇，一边抱起刚往楼上走去，他想实现早餐前的臆想，此刻刚只属于他一个人，他脑海里已经和刚在家里所有地方做了一遍。路过餐桌时，他瞟了一眼桌上未收拾的残局，微微勾起了嘴角

父亲，再不回来的话，妈妈就要累得不行了呢

 

听到不远处传来的汽车轰鸣声时，刚正被小光顶在房间的落地窗前插弄，小光一只手在揉他泥泞不堪的下身，另一只手抚摸着他的孕肚，因为小光发现，刚怀孕突出的肚脐比后穴更敏感，一摸就颤抖不已

“光…光一…回……”

小光无比烦躁地将手指捅进刚的嘴，他不想听到刚叫父亲的名字，那声音越来越近了，直至停在楼下，小光反而更加重了身下的力道，贴在刚耳畔说道：“不如一起去地狱吧。”

刚被堵着嘴说不了话，却慢慢地，扯出一个意味不明的笑

光一走进门，屋子里很安静，只有厨房传来洗刷碗碟的声音

这和他预想的不太一样

尽管空气中还飘着未散去的情欲味道，小光裸着的上身布满了汗珠，他预想的事情确实发生了，但又有哪里不对劲

“刚呢？”光一靠坐在餐桌上，问厨房里的人

“睡着了。”

“被你干的？”说完，光一看到小光的动作一顿，他嗤笑道，“你觉得这能瞒住我？”

“我本来也没想瞒你。”小光擦净最后一个碟子放回柜子里，转过身笑了，“你们房间的痕迹，都是我故意留的，我只是想让你知道，你不在的时候，我有好好照顾妈妈呢。”

空气一瞬间胶着起来，两人沉寂了一秒，几乎是同时向对方挥起拳，在宽阔的开放厨房里，像雄性动物之间争夺雌性一样扭打着，然而小光会的格斗技术基本来自于光一，没多久就被光一钳住了双手按在料理台上

光一也没好到哪去，脸上带了些青紫，他冷哼一声，骂道：“长能耐了，敢打老子。”小光喘了几口粗气，不服气地挣动着，光一便按得更紧了些，“如果我真的生气，你早就死在这里了。”

“……”

小光沉默了，他知道自己的父亲确实能这么做，可是并没有，刹那间他的脑海里划过一个荒诞的想法，让他激动得几乎颤抖起来。直到光一放开了他，他的父亲从未有过地摸了摸他的头，用那依旧无法让人反抗的威严语气说道：“我相信刚也会喜欢的。”

 

刚在一片火热的舔吻中醒来，他迷迷糊糊的，觉得自己仿佛被扔进了蛇坑里，无数湿滑黏腻的东西缠绕着他，舒服而又难耐，原以为是梦，在极致的快感催促下挣扎着睁开眼，入目的先是一个黑色的头顶，趴伏在他胯间给他口交，细软的发丝散在腿根，痒痒的

是小光

“醒了？”

而此时传来的声音却来自于头顶，低沉嘶哑，并不是小光的清冽的少年音。刚的大脑反应过度地当机了一秒，下身骤然被用力一吸，他颤抖着抓住了身后人揽在他胸前的手臂，五根手指一齐用上地在揉着，大拇指更是在恶意地抠弄奶口，像是不挤出些什么来绝不罢休

“…光一？”刚迷茫地抬头，只能看到男人绷紧的下颚线，似乎是已经忍耐了很久，一滴汗珠顺着那完美的弧度滴下来，融进他的长发里。他的意识混沌，只记得光一回来了，小光下了楼，他便在长时间激烈的性爱后失去了意识

窗外天已黑透，夜风顺着敞开的窗户溜进来，将糜乱的情欲气息搅得更是一团糟，这是光一和刚的房间，更大，床也足够容纳三个人。看清周围后刚渐渐找回了自己的意识，更觉羞耻而兴奋，他想拥有的两个人，没想到真的会实现，还实现得这么快。他扭动了一下换了个更舒服的姿势靠进身后的怀里，抬起腿搭在了小光的肩上

光一在刚的胸部又挤又揉了半天，依旧没有奶水出来，刚被揉得乳头红肿眼圈也发红，软着声求饶：“呜…真的没有了……”

“那怎么办？我也想喝，都被你儿子喝了。”光一拧起眉，掐了一把那圆圆的软嫩的脸，又舍不得似的来回抚摸，“那刚来尝尝我的吧。”

光一将已经娇软无力的身子放在床上，跨到刚的身上，扶着性器在微张的小嘴上戳弄，刚听话地张嘴含住，只是微微含了个前端就再也进不去了，然而光一还是爽得浑身直抖，托住刚的后脑浅浅地抽插起来

除非刚自愿，平常光一很少让刚口交，刚的嘴太小，第二天嘴角准会被磨破，喉咙也和要冒烟儿似的疼。光一不知道是不是因为太久没尝过这滋味，只是这样简单的含吮就已经让他忍不住要射了。光一心里无比嫉妒地想，一定是经常在这小混蛋那里练习的

被光一骂着的小混蛋此刻正心不在焉地吞吐着刚的性器，下午刚就射了两次，这会只能喷出一些稀薄的精水，被过度打开的腿根紧紧地绷着，鲜红的肉穴宛如在小光眼前绽放，他的下身早就硬得难忍

“唔嗯……”

前方传来刚的吞咽声，刚现在的表情一定娇柔又旖旎，只可惜光一的背影挡得严严实实。小光眼神一冷，尽管他一点都不想和父亲共同分享刚，但这是他们三个人之间能和平共处的唯一方法，又或者，只是父亲想在这漫长无聊的日子里找些乐子罢了

小光盯着那处鲜红，玫瑰似的引诱他去采摘，他终究没抵住这诱惑，直起身插了进去

刚的喉咙深处发出一声痛苦而又愉悦至极的惊呼，喉头一缩，牙齿也嗑在了嘴里的肉棒上，光一又痛又爽，抵着刚的上颚就射了，烫极的液体来不及吞咽，顺着磨红的嘴角汩汩地流出来，刚没能缓一阵，身下就被猛烈地操干起来，他吞着嘴里的液体，模糊不清地呻吟着。光一有些不爽为什么是小光先来，转过身不耐道：“懂不懂什么叫长幼有序？”

“不懂。”小光看都不看光一，烧红的眼只是盯着刚圆圆的肚子，还在继续使蛮力顶撞。他好想看刚被情欲熏粉的脸，他好想和刚接吻，可是光一横在中间，甚至还在用唇舌堵住刚的呻吟，他什么都看不到也听不到，仿佛在操一个充气娃娃

光一眯起眼，想要生气，却在看到小光简单粗暴的动作后忍不住笑了，他含住刚的耳珠低声道：“平常他就是这么操你的？你能爽吗？”

这句话说得极小声，又口齿不清，刚没听清楚，迷茫地点点头又摇摇头，光一从刚身上起来，托着刚的腋下让他重新靠到自己怀里

“慢一点，不要这么莽撞。”

突然的，光一开口指导起小光的动作，小光的动作一顿，不自觉地按照光一的话放慢了速度，一点一点地研磨着湿软的肉壁，刚细柔地哭叫起来，在光一怀里无力地挣动着

“呜…快点…快一点嘛…”

明明在干他的是另一个人，刚却仰起头和光一撒娇，光一充耳不闻，继续说道：“去顶前列腺，知道在哪吗？”

“让你慢点又不是让你不用力。”

就像无数个光一教小光学习技能的过去一样，光一在教小光怎么操自己的继母才能引得他娇喘连连，身子颤抖不已。光一抚过刚身上每一个敏感点，小光便跟着再抚一遍，他们各自掐着刚的一个乳头，第一次极有默契地同时揉捏

“啊！快…我的……”刚伸长了颈，愉悦地尖叫起来，两人顿时反应极快几乎同时含住了一边乳头，味道有些寡淡，带着独特的刚的味道，光一近乎痴迷地吸吮着，舌尖划过红肿发硬的乳头就能引起刚的一阵阵战栗，吮尽最后一滴乳汁，刚的乳头已经红得不成样子，两边都沾满了透明的津液，仿佛沾了晨露的玫瑰

“不要了…没有了…”刚环着胸前的两个脑袋，一边摇头一边胡言乱语着，眼角渗出一些不知是因为快感还是疼痛的泪水，光一轻柔地吻掉，托着刚的身体，贴在他耳廓提前安抚着：“宝贝，待会放松点，不会疼的。”

刚迷茫地睁大了眼，被泪濡湿的长睫毛耷拉下来，扫过光一的侧脸，将他的心搅成了无边的沼泽，他吻住刚的唇，手指探入已经被塞满的后穴里

“唔！”刚闷哼一声，在腰间光一的手臂上掐出一道道指痕。小光知道光一要做什么，额角滴落一滴汗，会意地拉起刚让他跨坐在两人之间

刚离开了光一的支撑，像湿了水的泥娃娃似的软在小光的身上，小光搂紧了他的腰身，终于如愿以偿地去吻被过度蹂躏而通红湿润的双唇。尽管提议这场荒唐性爱的是自己，但是光一看到这个场景心里还是翻涌起了酸楚，他转开目光，专心致志地扩张着，那小小的洞口已经被撑圆撑满，却依旧不可思议地塞下了他的手指，甚至两根三根。刚在缱绻而火热的吻中溢出一声喟叹，崩掉了光一心里最后一根弦

小光托高刚的臀，光一便急不可耐地贴紧了刚的背，激动得手都在颤抖，他扶着自己的性器，一点一点地埋进被操得湿滑软嫩的甬道里，紧致的肉壁严丝合缝地包裹上来，将他们两人悉数容纳，然而终究是过于勉强了，光一全部进去之后根本动弹不得，被挤得满头大汗，刚更是连怎么呼吸都忘了，身体被填得满满当当的，每一根血管每一寸皮肤都溶进了爱与欲

“你…先…先出去。”光一憋得难受，咬着牙关对小光说道。他想动，可两个大东西卡在一起谁也不愿意让，小光也挤得难受，最后还是妥协地先退了出来。光一得了空当，立刻掐着刚的腰向上挺动，他勾住刚的腿弯，让双腿张得更大，大股的淫液从过度打开的洞口中涌出，刚的胸部也被颠得一晃一晃的，小光伸手揉捏不断在他眼前来回跳的两团肉，一边看准时机，在光一抽出性器的瞬间，狠狠地插了进去

父子俩从未如此默契，一个人抽出来另一个人便立刻顶进去，再同时填满狭小却滚烫的甬道，刚在持续不断的前列腺摩擦的快感中早就失了说话的力气，他靠在光一的怀里，手臂无力地挂在小光的肩上，大张着嘴像一条沙漠中的鱼

偏偏这个时候光一仍不肯放过他，又去玩他敏感的肚脐，“满足了吗，宝宝？”

刚说不出话，一字一句都被克制不住的呻吟和喘息取代，他轻轻地点着头，又害怕承载着快感的船要驶到了岸边似的，慌乱地摇了摇头

“贪心的小坏蛋。”光一无可奈何，捏了捏能滴出水来的脸蛋，对上小光看过来的眼神，两人同时勾起一抹笑

“那就继续吧。”

 

月光将他们的影子揉在一起，这一场盛大而失序的舞会才终于结束，刚的身上布满指痕与红印，轻阖着眼似乎已经陷入了梦境里，光一倚在床头抽了根烟，默默地看着小光拿着张纸，仔细地给刚清理后穴和身上的体液，末了才淡淡地开口：“以前没觉得你这么温柔。”

他们父子仿佛是从一个模子刻出来的，光一看着他，就像看到了当时懵懵懂懂，捧着一颗真心去追求爱人的自己。小光没有看光一，兀自抱着刚，在额角落下一吻，“因为我爱他。”

光一的心被那个“爱”字狠狠地戳了一刀，他掐灭烟头，未散尽的烟雾在房间里缭绕，“你这个年纪，别人对你好一点就掏心掏肺的，刚只是太温柔，你还真把自己当回事了？”

“你闭嘴！”小光提高了音量，他想起上午时刚对他说的“我爱你”，他相信不是谎言，“你才不应该把自己当回事吧？不然刚怎么会上我的床？”

话音刚落，小光的脖子就被扑上来的男人死死地掐住了，肺里的空气越来越少，每呼吸一下都撕裂般疼。怀里的刚在两人的争斗中惊醒，睁开眼便对上了光一冷冰冰的双眸，他顿时慌张地抱住光一的手臂，“别…光一…不要…”

泪水滴滴答答地砸在青筋暴起的手臂上，刚哭着去扳光一扣紧的手指，无果，小光的脸涨得通红，在最后一丝氧气被抽尽之前，光一却陡然松开了手

“咳咳……”

小光伏在床上大口吸着空气，刚惊慌失措地拍着他的后背，光一冷着脸看着这一幕，说道：“那让刚来做个选择吧。”

“选我，还是他？”

刚被烫到似的缩回手，震惊地看向光一，许久之后才呓语般地说了一句：“我不知道……”

光一冷笑一声，刚担心他又动手，赶紧凑过去圈住了他的腰身，惯常地撒起娇：“我真的不知道嘛…我喜欢你，也喜欢小光啊。”

“这么贪心，想要我们两个人都爱你？”果然光一的语气一下子软了下来，拍了拍刚的屁股，“天底下哪有这么好的事？”

“你不爱我吗？小光也爱我的，这样就够了。”刚趁机埋在光一的怀里蹭了蹭，吻了一下坚实的胸膛，“光一抱我去洗澡好不好？我身上好难受。”

光一轻易地抱起就算怀孕了也依然小巧纤瘦的身子，朝浴室走去。而小光仍坐在床上，仿佛刚刚发生的一切都和他毫无关系，却在这时，他看到刚越过光一的肩膀，朝他笑着眨了眨眼睛

那一刻，他觉得自己可以为这个笑容做一切事情

等回过神来，浴室的门已经关上，响起了淅淅沥沥的水声和细柔的呢喃

END


End file.
